harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhonda stoops to destructive depths
Once again, Rhonda Whittenberg stoops to terrible lies to get what she wants, this time, lying about being pregnant with the late Michael Harper's child, but finding out that she had a miscarriage. Scene One Background: Massachusetts General Hospital. Dr. Fernanda Guzman is talking with Dr. Abby Stevenson, the hospital's chief of staff. The older Fernanda is not happy with a recent incident that she had had with Rhonda Whittenberg. FERNANDA: It was awful, Abby. It really was. ABBY: What happened, Fernanda? FERNANDA: Rhonda Whittenberg came dancing into my office, ranting and raving about what was going on, and her claims that she was carrying Michael Harper's child. ABBY (stunned): What?! FERNANDA: That's right. Rhonda was screaming that she was pregnant with Michael Harper's child. ABBY: But Michael's dead! FERNANDA: Yes, he is. Rhonda was saying that she had seduced him one day. ABBY: Don't worry about it, Fernanda. The way Rhonda lies, she has no credibility when she does tell the truth. FERNANDA: So, the baby wasn't Michael's? ABBY: Far from it! Michael told me once that he would not have touched Rhonda with a barge pole! (Suddenly, a piercing scream is heard from down the hall. Abby and Fernanda run down towards one of the stair wells. At the foot of the stair well is Jennifer Harper, unconscious) FERNANDA: Oh my GOD! Get an orderly down there. Have someone get to her! ABBY: I'll contact Jason and Sandra. ORDERLY #1: What happened to her? FERNANDA: Apparently, someone shoved her down that flight of steps! ORDERLY #2: I'll contact security. FERNANDA: Have him seal all corridors of this floor. The person who did this to Jennifer has to still be on this floor. (The Orderlies carry out their orders, while in a nearby women's bathroom, Rhonda Whittenberg is smiling. It was her who shoved Jennifer down the stairs.) Scene Two Background: Dylan's townhouse, several hours later. Rhonda, after giving the hospital security the slip, saunters over to where Wendy is sitting in the square across the street, where she is watching Derek, Sammy and Ashley playing. Sammy's mother, Anyssa, his aunt, Susannah, and his adopted grandparents, Sam and Lahoma Lucas, along with Michelle Harper and Sydney Armstrong were eating a quiet dinner in the Back Bay. RHONDA: Why don't you brats go to the house?! I have words I want to say to your grandmother. WENDY: Don't you talk to those children in that manner! RHONDA: I will talk to them in any way I want to! (Along comes Anngelique Minzell. She ushers the children.) ANNGELIQUE: Don't worry, Wendy. I'll take them over to your house and they can play in the playroom. WENDY: Thank you, Anngie. RHONDA: Get out of here, Minzell! ANNGELIQUE: Oh, shut up, Whittenberg! (Anngelique shepherds the children to Dylan's house.) WENDY: Now, what in the hell do you want, Whittenberg? Nobody wants to hear a damn word you have to say! RHONDA: I think you will want to hear it. You think you're the only one who had a baby with Michael Harper? WENDY: What the hell are you talking about? RHONDA (lying): Well, he had sex with me, and I am pregnant. With HIS child! (Rhonda smiles when she sees the look of horror across Wendy's face) Scene Three Background: Harper Industries main office. Dylan and Sheila are in their office. They get a call. SHEILA: What is it, Aunt Wendy? WENDY: I am at Louisburg Square. Rhonda Whittenberg is telling me that she is pregnant with Michael's child. DYLAN: What?! WENDY: I am just as much in the dark as you are, Dyl. Why would she lie that way? DYLAN: I have no idea, Mom. But I don't give her any credibility. She has none. WENDY: What do I do? SHEILA: Call Dr. Guzman. Maybe she knows. WENDY: I will. (She disconnects the call with the twins. She then dials the hospital.) RHONDA: The doctors know nothing. Believe me! WENDY: Shut up! RHONDA: Don't tell me what to do. (Along comes Anngelique, who glares at Rhonda) ANNGELIQUE: You shut up, Whittenberg. It's fine, Wendy. Audra is watching the kids. WENDY: Thank you, Anngelique. Hello? Dr. Fernanda Guzman? This is Wendy Harper. How are you? Good. I wanted to ask you something. Rhonda Whittenberg is over here and telling me that she is pregnant by Michael. Have you any ideas on where she would get something that ridiculous? FERNANDA: It has to be from her own mind. Apparently, Rhonda WAS pregnant. But she was not pregnant by Michael. WENDY (glaring at Rhonda): She wasn't eh? Who WAS she pregnant by? FERNANDA: One of her later paramours. Apparently, she chose Michael's name because he is dead, and she thought she could get her grubby mitts on some of the Harper millions. That is perhaps why she chose him. WENDY: I see. Does he have a name? FERNANDA: As a matter of fact, I do have a name. His name is Robert Jacobson. WENDY: I see. Is he wealthy? FERNANDA: No, he's not. Far from it. He must be a trust fund baby. Or putting on airs, you know? WENDY: OK. Thank you, Fernanda. (Rhonda gets ready to run away, but Anngelique grabs her and marches her back to a disgusted Wendy) ANNGELIQUE: You are not going ANYWHERE, Rhonda! RHONDA: Oh, really?! ANNGELIQUE: Not until you hear a few things, you evil bitch! (Rhonda is stunned.) Scene Four Background: Mass General. Jennifer Harper is awake and in a panic. JENNIFER: Where am I? ABBY: You are at the hospital. JENNIFER: What is going on? ABBY: Take it easy, Jennifer. You were in an accident. JENNIFER: How? ABBY: You were shoved down a flight of stairs. JENNIFER: Who shoved me? ABBY: We don't know. We're finding out. JENNIFER: Where's my parents? ABBY: They are on their way, Jennifer. Dr. Anderson is going to talk to them. JENNIFER: Dr. Anderson? ABBY: Yes, we're sharing hospital privileges with New England Medical Center, where she works. (Cut to: Lobby. Dr. Susan Anderson is talking with Jason and Sandra. Violet is with them.) JASON: Who in the world would do this to my daughter? SUSAN: We don't know, Mr. Harper. We've checked the video tapes and nothing has been determined. SANDRA: Are you sure? SUSAN: I am sure, Mrs. Harper. All I know is that someone shoved your daughter down a flight of stairs in a blind rage. VIOLET: Who of our enemies would be that brazen? SANDRA: I don't know, dear. We'll find out though. Can Jennifer be seen? SUSAN: Yes, she's been asking for you. She can have visitors. (Susan ushers Jason, Sandra and Violet down the hall to her room.) JENNIFER: Mother, Daddy! Vi! VIOLET: Are you all right? JENNIFER: Better now that you are here. (Jennifer tries to get up, but something is wrong.) VIOLET: What's wrong, Jen? JENNIFER: I can't move my legs. JASON: What do you mean, honey? JENNIFER (in tears): Daddy, I'm paralyzed! (Abby and Susan set to work, while Jason comforts a sobbing Sandra and Violet.) Scene Five Background: Harper Industries. Sheila and Dylan are in shock. They had just gotten off the phone with Violet, who had been calling the family. SHEILA: Who in the hell could have done that to Jen? DYLAN: Why do I have a sinking feeling that this had Rhonda's hand all over it? SHEILA: Rhonda? DYLAN: Remember that day that Rhonda yelled at Ashley? She also yelled at Jen. Aviva Schreiner told us that. SHEILA: I do remember that. Aunt Sandra also told me that. DYLAN: And knowing Rhonda, I wouldn't put it past her if she had shoved Jen down that flight of steps. SHEILA: Me neither. DYLAN: Have they checked the tapes at the hospital? SHEILA: According to Vi, they haven't. Not yet, at least. DYLAN: I am sure we will find out. (The phone rings. Sheila answers it.) SHEILA: Sheila Watkins. Oh, they have? Good. And who did it? I see. Very good. Yes, we want to have charges leveled against her. Thank you, yes, good bye. DYLAN: What happened? SHEILA: You were right. It was Rhonda. She shoved Jen down the flight of steps out of spite. DYLAN: My God! So, are we filing charges against her? SHEILA: Yes, Uncle Jason is filing charges. DYLAN: Good! By God, NOW, we'll see some action. (The twins are thinking of making Rhonda pay for this one!) Scene Six Background: Louisburg Square. Wendy is glaring at Rhonda. WENDY: Now, you can cut out the lying! Michael wasn't the father of your baby. You and I both know it! RHONDA: How do YOU know? WENDY: Dr. Guzman told me! RHONDA: And you'd believe her over me?! ANNGELIQUE: She is a doctor, Whittenberg. And she would know what is going on. RHONDA: Oh, really? ANNGELIQUE: And your troubles aren't over yet, either, Rhonda. RHONDA: What do you mean? ANNGELIQUE: I am sure I would not want to be in your shoes when the police discover that you were the one who shoved Jennifer Harper down a flight of stairs and paralyzed her! (Wendy glares at Rhonda. Rhonda looks like she is headed for the guillotine. The cops pull up and they arrest Rhonda. The scene fades.) Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell